Diana
Princess Diana of Themyscira is the immortal demigoddess daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, the niece of Antiope and Menalippe, and the Princess of the Amazons. Born on the mythical and mystical island of Themyscira, Diana was raised in the arts of combat by her mother and aunts in preparation for the return of an ancient foe of humanity (Ares). Now residing in "Man's World", she goes by the name Diana Prince while hiding within society as an antiquities dealer, and is known throughout the media as''' Wonder Woman', the first and foremost super-heroine. Biography Early Life Diana was born on the Island of Themyscira to Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons and Zeus, the King of the Greek Gods. Being the only child on the island, Diana was raised by her mother in an exceptionally protective environment, for Hippolyta suffered from the constant fear that Ares would find Diana if she knew of her true heritage as a demigoddess, and so adamantly refused to let her daughter be trained along with the other Amazons in the arts of combat. However, at the age of eight, Diana would always sneak off from her studies to watch her fellow Amazons train, and would try to imitate their movements. Her aunt, Antiope, also believed that she should be trained in self-defense, but Hippolyta remained firm in her refusal, preferring her daughter to have the normal childhood that all the other Amazons never had. One night, after constant pleas to be trained, Hippolyta told Diana the origin story of humanity, the Amazons, and Themyscira's creation in an attempt to rid her daughter of the desire to become a warrior. After Diana asks to see the God Killer, Hippolyta shows her the gifts the gods bestowed upon them when they were created. In doing so it only encouraged Diana more to train. So Antiope decides to train Diana in secret. Over the years Diana, at the age of 12 and Antiope continued to train, but Antiope wants to push her further to use her full power, knowing what she is capable of. After being discovered by her mother and realizing there is no way to stop her daughter from training and that it is actually best for her in the day that Ares does come, Hippolyta reluctantly decides to allow her to keep training but only to be trained harder than any Amazon has been trained before. As Diana grew into an adult over the span of 4,890 years, she became a better fighter as her aunts and fellow Amazons contributed to training her. After an intense training session with Antiope and the Amazons, Diana unknowingly began to use her full powers as she accidentally created an energy wave sending her aunt flying a few feet away from her in order to dodge an attack, with the other Amazons looking at her as they know what this means. A confused Diana runs off. Arrival of Steve Trevor ]] After discovering what she can do with her gauntlets, Diana goes to an edge of the island where she hears a plane coming close to the barrier around the island. After seeing the plane come through the barrier and crash in the ocean, Diana decides to go to the plane to see what's inside. There she discovers Steve Trevor who almost drowned in the plane as it began to sink into the bottom of the ocean. Diana saves him and brings him to shore. Having never seen a man before, Diana is flabbergasted to see one on the island. When he wakes they begin questioning each other. Their talk is cut short when Steve realizes the Germans who were following him have also made their way through the barrier and are coming to the island's shore. A battle quickly begins with the Amazons fighting against the Germans, and Diana sees firsthand the horrors of Mankind and their actions her mother told her about as she witnesses her fellow Amazons being killed, including Antiope, who died to protect Diana upon taking a bullet fired from a German sailor meant for her. After the devastating moment, Hippolyta, and the other Amazons decide on what to do with Steve seeing him as the one responsible for the deaths of their Amazons. Diana stops her mother from trying to kill him but the Amazons question him which he refuses to answer their questions. Some Amazons decide it'd be best to kill him and be done with it, but Philippus is against killing him as they should try to discover who they were and why they all came to the island. Diana, Hippolyta, Menalippe, and many of the other Amazons tie Steve to the Lasso of Hestia to interrogate him to tell them what his mission is. After trying to resist the lasso, Steve finally gives in and gives them the information they need, that he is a spy on behalf of the Allies who wants to stop the war and was sent to retrieve intel on a German base in the Ottoman Empire. He tells them how he discovered a weapon that will kill everyone and he stole a book with information on the weapon to prevent such a catastrophe and he was followed. Diana questions him on the war since she and the Amazons have no idea what is happening outside of Themyscira. Steve tells them about how the war has been going on for 4 years and that millions of people, including women and children have died because of it. Diana believes that this is happening because of Ares and that they must leave Themyscira to assist Steve in ending the war by killing The God of War. Hippolyta refuses to go, knowing that Diana doesn't fully understand the ways of mankind as she and the others do, and forbids Diana to do anything. Leaving Themyscira After getting her bandages taken off by Epione to see her wounds have healed completely with no scars, Diana goes to visit Steve in the infirmary where he is bathing. After an awkward moment with Steve naked in front of Diana, and asking him about his father's watch, Steve and Diana continue to question each other and learn a little more about each other. Such as how the Amazons know English so well as they know hundreds of languages. After hearing Steve's somewhat encouraging words on how you could either do nothing in conflict or do something, Diana goes out to take the God Killer sword, her armor, shield, and the lasso. Coming back to Steve bearing her armor for the first time, Diana and Steve make a deal; She helps him off the island in exchange that he takes her to the war so she can stop Ares. Which he agrees and they set off to the shores where Diana already has a boat ready for them. Their leave, however, is interrupted when Hippolyta and the Amazons arrive. Diana tells her mother that she is leaving to stop Ares, and that she can't just sit by while millions die. Much to her surprise, Hippolyta didn't come to protest, but to see her off, as she know that she couldn't stop her if she wanted to. That doesn't stop Hippolyta from warning Diana that there is much she doesn't understand about Man's World, and that if she leaves now, she could never return home. This doesn't stop Diana knowing that if she stays, she wouldn't be herself and let the war rage on. So Hippolyta gives Diana the headpiece that belonged to the greatest fighter in their history, Antiope. Diana promises to wear it well to honor her aunt. Hippolyta tells Diana she has been her greatest love, and now is her greatest sorrow as Diana and Steve board the boat and head off to Man's World. On the boat, Diana and Steve talk where she tells him how she can use the God Killer to stop Ares and the war will end making mankind good again. Diana also asks Steve about things of the outside world which causes comedic moments between them throughout the entire boat ride until Diana falls asleep. Arriving to London The next morning Diana wakes to them arriving to London thanks to another ship finding them and taking them to there. Much to Diana's surprise, she finds London hideous compared to her home which Steve agrees saying it's not for everyone. After landing the boat to a dock, Diana and Steve walk through London where Diana sees more of Man and the outside world, including a baby, one she's never seen before. Steve, realizing Diana can't be seen in her armor because she'd draw too much attention as she already does, arranges for Diana to get a change in her clothes with his secretary, Etta, who is very happy to see him alive. Etta introduces herself to Diana. After a comedic talk about what a secretary is, Etta takes Diana to try on clothes of Man's World. After trying on 226 outfits according to Etta's count to which Diana didn't like or find functional for her to fight in, she finally decides on a tweed suit with a loose skirt, and a hat. Steve gives her glasses to which Etta claims won't hide her beauty calling her the most beautiful girl they've ever seen. Upon leaving the shop people stare at Diana as she casually walks around with her sword and shield, while she also gets confused with the revolving door. After leaving the shop, Etta tries to take God Killer and the shield from Diana for her so people won't stare at her, to which Diana refused until finally allowing her take her weapons, but makes Etta promise she'll protect the sword with her life. Etta agrees, but quickly takes it back. After Steve and Diana head off, Steve and Etta notices they are being followed, which Diana doesn't notice. Getting pulled in an alleyway, Diana and Steve get cornered by German spies that know Steve stole Maru's book. After almost getting shot, Diana takes out most of the spies while also blocking the bullets with her gauntlets. With one of the spies still alive and tries to escape, Etta distracts him long enough for Diana to use her lasso on him but before she tries to question him, he commits suicide. After the failed ambush, Diana and Steve arrive to the Supreme War Council so Steve can give them the book and use it to prevent future attacks. But everyone argues over the armistice with Germany while Sir Patrick Morgan tries to wage for peace in the council. But Diana's appearance in the room causes silence throughout which was long enough for Sir Patrick to speak. Diana experiences sexism for the first time with Steve's chief commander questioning why Steve allowed a woman to enter the room cause. After failing to get his commander to listen, Sir Patrick calls for Steve and introduces himself to Diana. Before Diana could reveal she's a princess, Steve interrupts by saying her last name is Prince. This gives her the name she later uses in the future, "Diana Prince", so her real identity could remain hidden. After showing Sir Patrick Maru's notebook, Steve and especially Diana, are welcomed into the council room. When the mixed language Maru used couldn't be identified, Diana easily identifies it as Ottoman and Sumerian. This makes the General question who she is, to which Steve says she's his secretary. After questioning him having a secretary who can easily identify two languages mixed together he demands she leave again. After the other chiefs suggest they let her read the book, he reluctantly agrees which annoys Diana. Diana reads the book and alerts them that Maru somehow founf a way to replace the sulfer in mustard gas with hyrodgen and plans to use the newly formed gas at "The Front". After hearing the General dismiss the threat with the sign of the armistice so close, Diana calls him out on it, angry he'd willing sacrifice all those lives on both sides. Steve quickly escorts her out, but she's still mad at the thought of the General doing nothing. Diana also questions Steve's real duty since all he did was give them the book but didn't stand his ground agaisnt them. When Steve tells her there was nothing he could do, Diana reminds him that they are dealing with Ares and that he wont negotiate for a surrender he'll only want destruction. After Steve tells her they are going to the front despite his superior's orders, Diana questions whether he's telling the truth or lying to her like he did earlier. Steve ties himself to her lasso to confirm he's telling the truth. Meeting Steve's Team After realizing they need a team, Steve takes Diana to a pub where she meets Sameer, who is shown to be a con man. Fight against the Central Powers Discovering the Truth Hiding The Truth ]] Diana sooner or later began leading a double life as the antiquities dealer "Diana Prince" in order to conceal her true identity from the rest of the world, deciding that humanity wasn't worth saving and giving up being Wonder Woman. At some point, Diana caught Slipknot in 2002 robbing an antique shop and had him lassoed and arrested. In 2015 when Diana learned that Lex Luthor had obtained a photograph of her from 1918, she began tracking down the photo to protect her identity as an Immortal Amazon. ]] While attending a party at the Metropolis Library, she witnessed Bruce Wayne planting a hacking device into Luthor's system. She promptly stole the device and left the event to get her picture. When Bruce confronted her, she confessed that though she took the device, she was unable to retrieve the photo, as the data the device had copied had military-grade encryption. She went on to defend her actions as borrowing instead of stealing, and then told him that the device was already in Bruce's Aston Martin DB Mark III. Sometime later, Diana received an email from Bruce, which not only contained her photo, but also files on several gifted individuals, including herself. An alarmed Diana then decided to return home to Themyscira having retrieved her photo. At Metropolis International Airport, Diana had just boarded her plane home when she saw the Battle of Stryker's Island on the news. Realizing that she could not stay away from humanity any longer, she left the airport, donned her combat regalia, and arrived in the nick of time to save Batman from Doomsday's otherwise fatal attack. ]] While her initial appearance caused some comedic confusion between Batman and Superman, the three of them wasted little time in steadying themselves for the battle. In fact, Diana was the first of them to charge into battle with a war cry, and showed herself to be a fierce, brave, and relentlessly skillful warrior, especially given how she never gave up in her assault even when Doomsday knocked her weapons aside and herself to the ground repeatedly. Ultimately, Diana was the one to restrain Doomsday with her lasso, enabling Superman and Batman to give the monster their respective finishing blows, though the battle concluded with a tragic loss: Superman's life. As Lois openly broke down and mourned by Superman's corpse, Diana did so silently alongside Bruce. The Dawn of Justice Following Superman's death, a memorial was held in Metropolis while his body was privately buried in Smallville. Diana attended the actual funeral with Bruce, and observed that the common folk only knew to honour Superman as a soldier. When Bruce pleaded with her to help him find the other meta-humans like her from Luthor's files, Diana cynically responded that they might not want to be found, and added in her own reasons for being in seclusion despite her unique abilities: she had been disillusioned by Man's World a century ago, and believed that unity against threats was impossible for mankind. At this, Bruce assured her that there was still goodness in mankind, and that there was a need for meta-humans like her to band together and fight. A thoughtful, contemplative Diana then asked him the reason for such beliefs, and he replied that it was just his instincts. Coming Out of Seclusion After the events of Superman's funeral and the attack in Midway City, Diana is returning to her job at The Louvre, a Wayne truck is being parked behind her carrying an important case for Diana. Once the case is given to her, Diana opens it to see the original photograph of her that was taken in 1918 with a note from Bruce saying maybe one day she will tell him her story. She writes him an e-mail thanking him for returning the photo. Hearing conflict outside, Diana dons her armor and goes out to help, Rescuing Hostages from Terrorists Arriving on the scene of a s group of terrorists taking hostages, Diana captures one of the men with her lasso and demands to know how they are. Using the lasso's power, the man revealed they are a small group of reactionary terrorists and that she is too late to stop it, with the bomb they have, they plan on whiping out 3 city blocks. Diana quickly takes action and goes into the room where the hostages are being held, whipingout the guards, taking the bomb, and throwing it up high enough in the air before it could go off and cause damage. The leader of the group, after seeing Diana mess up his original plans, decides to take matters another way by using one of his fallen men's gun to kill the hostages, after firing his first bullet, Diana quickly came back to deflect it with her gauntlets. Aftr firing all his ammo at the group with Diana blocking everyone, the man demands to know what she is since no human could deflect a bullet, or do so that fast. Diana simply tells him she's a believer and clashes her gauntlets together creating a shockwave against him. Hippolyta's Warning and Meeting with Bruce Wayne TBA Appearance Diana is an exquisite Amazonian woman: standing tall at six-feet, with an olive complexion, brown eyes, long and naturally flowing dark brown hair, and an athletic physique. Before wearing her armor, Diana wore her everyday Themysciran clothes which consists of a one piece outfit like her warrior garbs. It is a mix of dark brown, and very light brown color, with a loose skirt, dark brown sandals that go below her knees. She has her hair tied back in a long braid ponytail, and on her wrists are her bulletproof bracelets. Dressed in her warrior garbs, Diana wears a dark red armor body plate that bears a gold Eagle-shaped breastplate (the symbol of her father Zeus), and a matching golden W-shaped belt plate. Below this is a very dark-blue skirt and knee-high dark red armored combat boots. On her head is a gold tiara. Whilst in combat mode, Diana wears a brown leather strap across her chest and around her waist, that has attachments to carry her various weapons on (with her sword and shield being strapped to her back and her lasso to her hip), and finally on her wrists are her silvery bulletproof bracelets. Whilst blending into Man's World as "Diana Prince", she was shown to have an intelligent and sophisticated sense of fashion with a touch of sensuality: elegant formal dresses and stunning day wear that sets off her physique to advantage, well-coiffed hairstyles that enhance her impression of being a charming and graceful yet fully matured woman, along with expensive jewelry. Personality ''"A hundred years ago, I walked away from mankind; from a century of horrors...Men made a world where standing together is impossible." In Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, before her true identity was revealed, Diana was first introduced as a beautiful yet mysterious woman who not only caught Bruce's eye at the party of the Metropolis Library, but also stole his hacking device. Her successful theft and the subsequent stealth she demonstrated in escaping from Bruce at the party proves that she was not to be underestimated. Later on, during her second encounter with Bruce at an exhibition, Diana gave the impression of being somewhat of a misandrist - she commented to Bruce that he proved to her that men were "born with no natural inclination to share", but also told him the true reason behind her theft, and that she had actually returned to the device to him. This seems to indicate that when it came to crucial matters such as keeping her true identity a well-guarded secret, Diana's morals could be ambiguous, but she was also realistic enough to concede defeat when it seemed inevitable (she failed to retrieve the information from the device due to its encryption). It was when Doomsday surfaced did we see Diana's most positive qualities reveal themselves: fierce courage, steely determination, and steady perseverance. Despite the fact that Doomsday seemed to be too much for even her, Batman, and Superman to handle, Diana never gave up during their battle with the monster, and was, in fact, responsible for restraining the monster for both her comrades to deliver the finishing blows. In fact, while fighting Doomsday she was shown to somewhat enjoy the fight as if it were sport, stated she had killed otherworldly beings before and even smiled when he struck a blow at her to knock her several feet. Very much like Bruce, Diana was genuinely grieved by Clark's death, and attended his funeral. After the event, she displayed a world-weary cynicism when Bruce told her to help him find the other meta-humans mentioned in Luthor's files, and revealed that she had retreated from Man's World into seclusion due to long-ago events that took away her belief in the unity of humanity against all threats. However, it appeared that Bruce had still managed to convince her to give mankind a second chance, for she walked away without disagreeing with his views that there was still goodness in humanity considering his offer until Bruce Wayne sent Diana a package to the Louvre Museum which was the photograph from 1918 which caused her to rethink her past and sent him an email thanking him. She decides to become Wonder Woman by sailing off the roof at sunset in Paris hearing a disturbance ahead to confront it. Abilities See Also: Amazons *'Superhuman Strength' - Due to her divine nature, Wonder Woman possesses vast superhuman strength much stronger than her Amazon sisters and on par with empowered Kryptonians. *'Superhuman Speed' - While not quite as fast as the Flash, Diana can run and fly at considerable superhuman speed, and uses her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Diana reflexes are at peak superhuman level, being fast enough to accurately block speeding bullets being fired at her from multiple angles and at very close range. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Diana's advanced Amazon musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, her muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. Her stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Superhuman Durability' - Diana's Amazon skin, muscle, and bone tissues have many times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, granting her a strong degree of invulnerability to blunt force trauma, as well as a high resilience to pain. In addition, unlike Superman, she is invulnerable to any type of magic. She is also highly resistant to energy-based attacks, managing to survive even a tremendously destructive blast from Doomsday. However, Diana can be wounded by bullets, as well as pointed and very sharp objects, to which she is vulnerable. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her signature bulletproof bracelets. *'Superhuman Healing Factor' - Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Diana. However, due to her Amazon metabolism, she is able to heal a few times faster than a normal human. However, she cannot heal from moderate to catastrophic wounds, lost organs or severed limbs and must then resort to a ritual to restore her back to full health. * Poison Immunity: Diana can walk through a fresh cloud of mustard gas (which is normally fatal to humans) completely unaffected. *'Levitation' - Diana is able to levitate and hover in the air and slow her descent to a degree. She notably used this ability twice while fighting Ares. * Divine Energy Manipulation: - Diana has the ability to generate fiery orange energy by clashing her bracelets, as well as forceful shockwaves from her body. This ability allowed her to counter and reverse attacks from Ares and allowed Diana to obliterate him. ** Electrokinesis: - Diana was able to absorb and redirect lightning used by Ares channeling it through her bracelets, which she ultimately used to destroy him when she reversed his energy attack back at him. * Semi-Immortality - Due to her being the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, Diana is an Immortal, capable of living for eternity without visibly aging, with Diana having lived for at least 5,000 years. However, she may be beyond illness, but is definitely not beyond death or destruction. * Master Combatant: '''Diana is extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, a master of uniquely Amazon martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazon weapons, though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso and sword, with centuries of combat experience. This makes her one of the most powerful individuals in the universe, capable of challenging even the likes of Superman and Doomsday. * '''Multilingualism: Like all Amazons, Diana is fluent in hundreds of Earth languages, including English, French, Chinese, Ancient Greek, Ottoman, Sumerian, and German. Weaknesses *'Limited Invulnerability' - Although Princess Diana has nigh-invulnerability, this is only to blunt objects or blunt force trauma, such as a powerful blow from a super-strong opponent. Sharp objects, such as knives and bullets can pierce her skin like they would any other human's, which is why her combat armor and bulletproof bracelets are such crucial parts of the Amazon's weaponry. Equipment *'Bracelets of Submission' - two specialized incredibly durable gauntlets that Diana wears, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. They are also durable enough to block Doomsday's thermal blast. *'Lasso of Hestia' - a specialized indestructible magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. *'Wonder Woman's Armor' - Amazonian armor passed down to Diana by her mother Hippolyta, in order to protect her during battle. *'Wonder Woman's Shield' - a magical Amazonian shield that Diana uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). It is virtually indestructible, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful energy attack from the monster Doomsday. *'The Sword of Athena' - a magical Amazonian sword that Diana frequently wields in battle. Due to its magical element, it is one of the few weapons that can actually injure otherwise invulnerable Kryptonians, such Doomsday. *'God Killer Sword' - An ancient sword that Diana wielded during her battles in World War I. Diana was misled by the Amazons into believing that this weapon has the power to kill the Gods, when Diana herself was the actual "God Killer". Though she managed to use the sword to kill General Erich Ludendorff, it disintegrated upon contact when she attempted to kill Ares with it. While it is never explicitly stated to be anything other than a standard sword, it was considered a "treasure" of the Amazon nation and is assumed to have at least some kind of enhanced durability (including edge retention), since any normal weapon that was used as this one was during WWI would have shattered due to the stress put on the blade. Appearances *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Tech Manual *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Justice League'' *''Wonder Woman II'' *''Untitled Justice League film'' }} Trivia *Gal Gadot is the first non-American actress to portray the character. **Gal Gadot is the second non-American actress cast as the character, the first being Megan Gale for George Miller's canceled "Justice League Mortal" *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice marks the live-action cinematic debut of Wonder Woman. **The film version is based on the New 52 version of the character, who was fathered by Zeus and Hippolyta. *Gadot practiced kung fu, kickboxing, fencing, jujutsu and capoeira in order to prepare for the role. *Gal Gadot described Diana in Wonder Woman as a more naive, young idealist, and pure, a very different person than who she was in Batman v Superman. *Gal became pregnant halfway through filming Justice League, and the re-shoots for Wonder Woman. *Diana is right-handed. See Also *Themyscira *Steven Trevor External Links * * Category:Wonder Woman Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Justice League characters Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Aquaman secret keepers Category:Batman secret keepers Category:Cyborg secret keepers Category:Flash secret keepers Category:3,000 BC births Category:Centenarians Category:Millennarians Category:Hybrids Category:Characters with super strength Category:Females Category:Wonder Woman II Category:Justice League members Category:Justice League Part 1 characters